


While Everything Pours Down

by ColourfulVoid



Series: The Academy of Hope and the Students of Despair [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Hajime Gives No Fucks, Hope's Peak Academy, Hurt/Comfort, I think its prosey at least, I want to stress that this is an au and not the canon timeline, Komaeda Nagito Doesn't Like Loud Noises, Komaeda Nagito Needs a Hug, M/M, Rain, Storms, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, Void's Hope's Peak Academy AU, prose, this is part of a series but you dont need to read them in order, wow look at me writing about rain again who could've guessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourfulVoid/pseuds/ColourfulVoid
Summary: Nagito hates storms. The sound, the lights, the memories that accompany each bolt of lightning. But he's in class right now, he can't just leave. For now he'll just have to sit and suffer, and hopefully not bother anyone.Hajime hates seeing Nagito upset.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito & Sonia Nevermind
Series: The Academy of Hope and the Students of Despair [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687486
Comments: 3
Kudos: 251





	While Everything Pours Down

**Author's Note:**

> So back in 'The Comfort of a Rainy Day" I had Sonia's perspective on this day. Just a little scene, mainly to add more context to Sonia's general monologue on rain. (if you haven't read that, you don't need to to under stand, but I think its a pretty good fic so check it out. its the first one in this series)  
> This is Nagito's thoughts.  
> also my first time writing Komahina! I've now done fics for every rival/protag ship in danganronpa! yay me!  
> Anyway ive been rambling long enough, here you go!! (and thanks to the lovely casper for betting!)

Blurred and distorted views of the courtyard were visible out the window whenever the lightning flashed. Despite it being so early in the day, the thick layer of clouds had gathered so tightly that the sun was nowhere to be seen. Only with the roar of thunder with an accompanying burst of lighting could the world outside the classroom be seen. The torrent of rain ran thick against the glass, no longer in tiny droplets but a solid wall of water, clinging to the pane.

Nagito stared at the stained spiralled woodgrain of his desk. Another deep rumble echoed through the air. He fought back the urge to cover his hands with his ears.

Loud, harsh sounds. He hated them. Too many memories could be associated with the jarring cracks and booms. Thunder was  _ bad,  _ and Nagito didn’t like it one bit.

However, what he liked didn’t matter right now, because it was first period and Yukizome-Sensei was teaching. What she was scribbling on the chalkboard, Nagito had long since lost track of. Half finished notes sat on his desk, pencil laying on top of them.

He kept his left hand balled up in a fist, resting on his desk, not trusting the metal not to creak if allowed his hand to shake. His right hand shook ever so gently, laying on top of a bouncing leg in the attempt to still it. It wasn’t working.

He could still work. He could still learn. He just had to stop worrying about the storm, and focus.

Another crash and flash resonated from outside. Nagito could’ve sworn he saw the bolt, streaking through the sky and striking the school. But when he blinked, staring out the window again, there was no familiar orange glow, no flames licking the tree, walls, or grass surrounding the classroom.

He had to get a grip.

Nagito lifted his head. He could work his way up to looking at the board. Right now, he would settle for looking at the back of Sonia’s head. 

Sonia was a bit shorter than him, so he didn’t have to look up as much to see it. Even focusing on such a simple thing was difficult however. Seemingly, no matter what he tried, his mind would always wander back to things he’d rather not speak of at all.

Flash. Crash.

A soft whine escaped Nagito’s lips. He gritted his teeth, determined not to let his weakness disturb his classmates.

Unfortunately, it seemed as though it was too late for that.

Light blonde hair swayed slightly as Sonia turned around in her seat to face Nagito. Her pale hand, nails adorned with translucent polish, gripped the back of her chair as she looked to meet Nagito’s eye. Their gazes met, and Sonia’s turquoise eyes locked Nagito in place.

“Are you alright?” She whispered, although over Yukizome-Sensei’s lecture and the ever-persistent discordant striking of rain hitting the ground, window, and roof, she closer to mouthing the words than speaking them.

He was unworthy of his classmates' concern.

Despite the struggle, Nagito smiled, though the expression was much weaker, hollow, than intended. He raised his right hand, trying to give an easy thumb’s up, mouthing back, ‘never better’, despite knowing how unconvincing his demeanour was.

Sonia, though clearly not believing anything Nagito was trying to convey, nodded and turned back around. 

Right. Right, he could do this. 

Another jagged streak, glowing white to split the sky in two.

A breathy strangled gasp caught in Nagito’s throat. He bit his lip. 

His teeth ran along the rough skin around his mouth, a nervous sort of habit.

The storm, uncaring and obvious to the torment it was causing, raged on.

By now Nagito knew his other classmates had noticed. What could he do? He wanted to leave, to get out, for everything to be quiet, but the echoes of trauma and thunder wouldn’t leave him in peace.

His breathing began to come up short. Breathes of air were only as long as the flashes of light that had caused them to come up short.

He couldn’t do this. He-

Nagito’s spiral was interrupted.

A hand, not the metal of his own, had appeared before him. Nagito traced up the arm with his eyes, landing on the figure of Hajime staring back at him.

“H-Hinata-?”

Nagito’s words were choked and whispered, not fully formed.

Hajime didn’t wait for a more coherent response or reply. He grabbed Nagito’s hand from its clenched place on the desk, pulling him up and to his feet. Wood scraped against oddly patterned mosaic tiling.

“Let’s go.”

Hajime, uncaring of the stares of his fellow classmates, the storm outside, or Yukizome’s protests, led Nagito away from his desk and out of the classroom.

“Where do you boys think you’re going?”

“We’ll be right back.”

Cool and composed, not willing or ready to give a damn about what anyone else thought. Hajime’s grip on Nagito’s cold metallic hand was a lifeline, and Nagito clung to it with all he had.

Confident strides lead shaky steps into the next classroom over, thankfully empty.

Someone had been in here earlier, having pushed the desks to the side and doodling some odd cartoon on the chalkboard. This classroom was rarely used, so anyone skipping class could easily come in here to mess around. 

Repetitive though it was, the crackle of lightning pierced the air.

Nagito felt his knees grow weak as he sank to the floor in the middle of the classroom. He dropped Hajime’s hand as he went down, not wanting to pull the other boy with him. Now away from prying eyes, Nagito covered his ears, fingers digging into his skull as his palms did the best job of silencing they could. 

Hajime dropped his bag, Nagito hadn’t even noticed Hajime had brought it, on the floor next to him. 

As Nagito squeezed his eyes shut, Hajime wasted no time getting to work. The door to the classroom was shut, cutting off anyone else from entering. He walked briskly over to the windows, pulling shut each red velvety curtain to dampen the flashes outside.

With the classroom effectively cutting off the outside world, Hajime returned to Nagito’s side.

He placed one hand on Nagito’s shoulder, the other unzipping and rummaging through his school bag.

Nagito focused on the weight and warmth of Hajime’s fingers through his jacket, happy to think of anything but the thoughts his mind was swirling with.

Hajime pulled something out of his bag, but before Nagito could attempt to uncover what it was, Hajime had already set to motion. He took his hand off Nagito’s shoulder, instead gently removing Nagito’s hands from his head, and bringing them into his grasp instead. 

For a moment, the cacophony of living was too much for Nagito to bear. And then-

…

Silence.

Sweet, pure silence.

No rain, no thunder, the thoughts in his head were quiet for once. There was nothing.

And god, was it relieving.

For a while, there was nothing but that absence of fear, a welcome end to the slurry of negativity and panic Nagito had been previously trapped in. 

Nagito let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding and opened eyes he hadn’t realized he had squeezed shut.

His vision was blurry for a moment before the concerned red and green eyes of Hajime faded back into view.

He held Nagito’s hands in his laps, gently rubbing his finger against Nagito’s knuckles.

Nagito raised one hand up to touch his ear, instead met with the smooth, hard, plastic of headphones. Large ones that covered his ear. They must’ve been good quality too, Nagito couldn’t hear anything at all. 

The two of them sat there, hand in hand, while the rain poured down. 

Slowly, in tandem with the deep breaths he was taking, Nagito slid the headphones a bit to the side so he could hear Hajime speak.

The rain seemed like mere background noise now, not worth the time to describe or dwell on.

“Thank you.”

Nagito breathed out, reaching forward again to squeeze Hajime’s hand.

Hajime looked to the side awkwardly.

“Well, I couldn’t just sit there…”

Nagito nodded, movement turning into a bow as he lowered his head to the floor.

“Sorry for disturbing you during class.”

Hajime was taken aback.

“W-what? No! You didn’t disturb me!”

Nagito raised his head, lifting an eyebrow slightly.

“But you just said-“

“I meant-“ Hajime cut in, “I can’t just let you be upset.”

Nagito didn’t quite understand, but nodded as though he did regardless. 

“How did you know to do all of this?”

Nagito nodded to the door and curtains, and nodded his head a few times in gesture to the headphones currently resting atop it.

Hajime shrugged.

“Just one of those things I know, I guess.”

Nagito’s gaze darted over to Hajime’s red eye, glinting in the fluorescent lighting of the classroom.

Hajime noted the movement, shaking his head _ ‘no _ ’ slightly.

Nagito nodded, remaining silent.

“Why?”

Now it was Hajime’s turn to look confused.

“Why?” He repeated, question evident in his tone.

Nagito nodded.

“Why do you care if I get a little freaked out over some stupid weather?”

“I care about  _ you _ , Nagito”

“I- oh.”

Their grip on each other tightened, wordlessly communicating. 

Nagito glanced at the clock.

“We should probably get back to class. I don’t think Yukizome-Sensei is going to be very happy with us skipping class.”

Hajime reluctantly nodded.

“Yeah, you’re right. I don’t know what I was thinking to be honest.”

Nagito hummed a small monosyllabic noise. 

“I think… I think Hinata was thinking about me. And about getting me somewhere safe. And not about Yukizome-Sensei. Or the lesson.”

Hajime nodded.

“Yeah… That’s pretty much it.”

With a bittersweet smile, Hajime stood to his feet, gently pulling Nagito up with him.

“Ready to go back?”

Nagito hesitated a moment before giving a nod.

“Oh-“

Nagito reached up to tug off the headphones, but Hajime raised a hand to stop him.

“Keep them.”

“Wha- I couldn’t possibly- These are  _ yours- _ I’m not deserving of-“

Nagito sputtered out a half dozen self deprecating sentiments that fell upon deaf ears.

“I was going to get new ones anyway, you’d be doing me a favour by taking them off my hands.”

“I- o-okay.”

Hajime smiled as Nagito slid the headphones back into place.

Hand in hand, fingers intertwined, the two returned to the classroom.

Sonia shot a glance at the pair as they stepped in, soft with concern and relief, not malice.

Yukizome-Sensei nodded at the two, 

“It’s good to see you boys come back.”

And continued the lesson. 

With reluctance, Nagito slipped out of Hajime’s hands, and returned to his seat.

Looking over past Sonia, Nagito picked up his pencil, and began to scribble down the notes he had missed.

And if a blush began to rise to his cheeks as the memory of Hajime’s hand in his filled his mind?

Well that was nobody's business now was it?

**Author's Note:**

> some notes in case anyone is confused  
> \- this is an au  
> \- Nagito did lose a hand and got it replaced, though in this time line, he lost his hand in a luck related incident. ill write about it another time  
> \- Hajime does have a whole backstory regarding the Kamakura project, though it went differently then in canon. ill be making a Tumblr post about it soon.  
> \- if you have any questions about this au id be happy to answer them on any of the social media listed below.  
> Thank you so much for reading, leave a comment if you can, have a wonderful day!!  
> (EDIT: forgot links)  
> [The Fanfiction Writing (and reading) Community Discord](https://discord.gg/G4vrXDh)   
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/Colourful_Void)  
> [My Tumblr](https://void-of-many-colours.tumblr.com)


End file.
